


Revelations

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [65]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Some part of him wanted to believe, for her sake and his own, in a higher power with a grand plan, who marked the faithful as a sign of greater things to come rather than to remind them of the suffering He could inflict.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 5





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 3.11 "Revelations"  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "ornament".

Scully didn’t wear many ornaments. She had pearl studs in her ears most of the time, probably a gift from her mother. They seemed like the kind of family that would give pearls the to the daughters and daughters-in-law. In Mulder’s family, all the jewelry had a history. Sometimes it exhausted him to look at his grandfather’s watch. He’d bought a new one after college, claiming he’d gotten river water in it. His mother had never bothered to check whether he’d taken it to the jeweler’s for repairs.

She wore the cross too, another gift from her mother. A sign of her faith, of her wisdom. He imagined her confirmation was the Catholic version of his bar mitzvah, a celebration and a burden. It really was the first time he’d felt grown up, squaring his shoulders against the weight of tradition. He glanced over at her as they drove. The cross winked at him from the hollow of her clavicle. He worried about her sometimes on these religious cases. His natural inclination toward belief faltered when it came to religion. He’d seen too many con men dressed in priest’s robes or standing under the peak of a revival tent. But Scully was steadfast in her faith, generous almost to a fault with those who professed to share it. 

Signs and revelations. Stigmata. Some part of him wanted to believe, for her sake and his own, in a higher power with a grand plan, who marked the faithful as a sign of greater things to come rather than to remind them of the suffering He could inflict. Maybe faith was suffering - he’d gone through enough waiting for his own omens. Maybe the reason he teased her was to save her from the same disappointments. He knew better, but it hurt to think of her losing her faith. He knew what a gulf it would leave inside her, a wound that wouldn’t heal.


End file.
